1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computational circuits for calculating addition, multiplication, comparison, quantizing and exponentials of substantially analog value.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional digital computers, computations are performed using many combinations of simple digital logic circuits. Digital computation is good in accuracy and redundancy, however it is limited due to large equipment costs for high precision manufacturing processes. Analog computation was mainly used for solving differential equations, but because of the limitation noted above, analog computation is attracting attention again. Operational amplifiers are used in conventional analog computation, however, a lot of electric power is necessary for large scale computation because it is driven by current. It is difficult to provide a practical circuit for solving a complicated calculation of large scale